The advent of wireless networks, particularly short range wireless networks, such as IEEE 802.11 have enabled a new level of flexibility to users of wireless devices, such as a laptop computer using a wireless network adapter. In most embodiments, wireless networks support client devices (e.g. the laptop/adapter) accessing a fixed wireless access point providing access to a local area network, corporate network or the Internet. Even though most wireless networks are configured for mobile-to-fixed operation, many wireless network adapters support direct communication, or ad hoc networking, when correctly configured.
However, the configuration of a wireless network adapter is cumbersome at best and requires detailed knowledge of the network adapter configuration, protocol, and security. Further, to be useful more than one wireless device must be present, requiring reconfiguring more than one device onto the same ad hoc network. The knowledge required in the overall difficulty associated with setting up an ad hoc network has severely limited their use.